Talk:Halo Nation/Archive 6
Help for the Proprietor Hey, what's up. I kind of...created this here website...I ran it over at halopedia.org previously. When the database was moved, something happened to my account, I think...or maybe it didn't move properly. Either way, I can't log in. Can one of the new Admins see if there's something that can be done for me? I need to be able to log in, because I'd like to move the site back over to halopedia.org again. Thanks. -- User:AgentSeethroo :The site went down for over a month last June because apparently the bill to maintain Halopedia's server space went unpaid. It was moved here, to the The Wikia Foundation system and merged with another Halo Wiki. Halopedia.org (or as we now call it, old.halopedia) no longer exists. As MediaWiki is an independant network, you'll have to register your username; our usernames did not carry over when we moved old.halopedia to MediaWiki software. Furthermore, as Halopedia currently has around 20,000 total pages, a move is not a wise idea unless we can somehow move everything at once as opposed to doing it all manually. But anyways...how are you doing anyway? still in the Air Force? You may remember me, I'm still around, so is Dragonclaws. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 03:28, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::Hi there, AgentSeethro! =] I'm RelentlessRecusant, one of the newer administrators here. Anyways, ED, myself, and the rest of us are chatting about it...I'd be glad to speak to you soon and meet with the creator of this place! ^^ Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 04:16, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :::Well, you could surely copy all our content if you liked, under GNU, but I don't think Wikia would just allow this site to just be deleted. I'll see if one of the staffers will comment here. -- Manticore Talk | 04:21, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Manticore is correct. Halopedia didn't move to Wikia, so much as we forked it and merged it with some existing content from the old halo.wikia. Anyone is free to fork GFDL content as long as they keep it under a GFDL license. You are free to re-fork the content (download the article and image databases) and move it back to halopedia.org (and probably improved and larger than it was), or you can reconsider stay here. Forking a project is harmful for all involved, as it reduces the centrality of information, causing unnecessary duplication. ::::As for your username, it appears to be a valid username here, userID 59179, with a confirmed email address (gmail), but I do not know if it is yours. I also do not know if the user database from halopedia.org was merged (probably not). --Splarka (talk) 04:32, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :::::After a while, I created the account here to stop some vandal from impersonating him and invited AgentSeethroo to contact me through his blog or some other trusted mechanism. However, someone seems to have written over that message on the userpage. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:42, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Friends of Halopedia? What happened to that?--User:JohnSpartan117 21:19, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Replaced by "Related sites" on the sidebar. -- Manticore Talk | 17:28, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Can someone please... Update the featured stuff (e.g. quote, pic and article)? That stuff has been here at least two months. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:23, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :Thank you RR for finally taking care of that. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:07, 28 July 2007 (UTC) It's getting to that time again...anyone care to update? 211.27.196.143 09:55, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Portuguese Halopedia Is there any way to make a portuguese Halopedia? :File a request here. -- Manticore Talk | 04:20, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Background Aaaaahh!! Everything just went black!!! One moment it was the normal background, then i refreshed the page and it was black! Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 05:37, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :Not just the background--the entire site. Please post what you think of the new skin at this link. Thank you. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 05:39, 13 August 2007 (UTC) EVIL. EVERYTHING IS EVIL. Also, you cant' read some of the tags at the top of the pages (like the ones telling you the page is messy). Also, it causes my brain to feel as if a million flesh-eating insects are vomiting PURE EVIL which is flowing out my ears and into my lungs and giving me pneumonia. :That really hurts. I have put a LOT of time into making this work, and everyone just makes cruel comments like that. That really hurts a lot... ='( --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 03:48, 14 August 2007 (UTC) I have to disagree, both with my earlier statement and the guy after me. I thought it was aweful at first, because the text was still black and i couldnt read it at all. Then it changed, and it actually looked pretty good! It just needs a bit of work, like with the black text on some talk pages i went to while it was up, but mostly it suited the new Halo 3 aesthetic! 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 05:01, 14 August 2007 (UTC) I made ja.halo Hi all, I'm Japanese Wikia staff. I made ja.halo right now. Please add a link to ja.halo in proper place. He says he intend to make translation of this wikia. Thanks! --Yukichi(Talk) 08:07, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Hi all, I　would　do my　best. YOROSIKU ----Crimsonsix 12:46, 15 August 2007 (UTC) 私は日本語を書くLou 19:54, 26 August 2007 (UTC) How the Heck??? How did the person who made the main page get color in the navigation boxes? (Games, Did You Know, Inside the Halo Universe, ect). And can you change the color? Not that I'm going to change anything on that page. I was just wondering. Grubish360 14:17, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Improvement Drive So, it's now controlled by the higher-ups? I agree with that, because in the past i've seen some articles that badly needed revision passed over for more "popular" choices. But i think the Iris article really needs an update, now that the last Episode has been released. Does anyone agree? 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 04:59, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Main Page template I'm a little curious as to the reasoning behind using a template (or templates, as it was a short while ago) for the main page. I really don't see that there are any benefits to doing it this way, but I'd be interested to hear what others have to say. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | | RfA 01:20, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :Mouse among men had that idea, copying Central Wikia before the new main page happened. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 01:25, 2 September 2007 (UTC) I didn't copy Central Wikia on purpose, but I did copy Wikipedia. It's a vandalism blocker. Until next time, respect them Grunts. This is Mo se, squeaking out! 17:08, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :Well we hardly get as much vandalism as Wikipedia, and from what I can see of the main page history, its ''never been vandalised. I'm for returning to the old method, what does everyone else think? -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 07:20, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, but it's till possible. Until next time, respect them Grunts. This is Mo se, squeaking out! 23:47, 4 September 2007 (UTC) RfA's? What's with all of these sudden Runs for Adminship? I mean, just because Relentless got voted in, why does that mean everybody else should try too? I mean, honestly, how many admins do we have now? (I've been away for a while, so I haven't been following this.) I think, that if everybody wants to run for admin, we should maybe have four-five max. Soon we're going to be all admins, and no normal members, nothings going to get done, its all going to be petty admin fights. I probably sound like a jerk saying all of this, but please stop the RfA's! GEARWRENCH 15:47, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :Dragonclaws has been rather inactive for some time now, because he is studying. ED just announced he too will be inactive as he has started college. Esemono and Porplemontage still have sysop rights, but haven't edited for months. That leaves us with three active admins: Relentless, GPT, and myself. :Our site and our community is growing larger by the day, and it makes sense that more admins will be needed. I imagine we will have an influx of users after Halo 3, and it will certainly help to have more admins on hand. :We have close to 900 users, and while they aren't all active, 7 sysops doesn't exactly outnumber the community. However, if you feel that we don't need new admins, you are free to vote against in the RfA's. :-- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 21:50, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Youtube Requirements I was just wondering, what are the requirements for putting up Youtube vids on pages cause I keep finding ACTUAL Halo 3 Campaign vids from Epsilon. So I need to know the size it should be and stuff.JanSpartan117 BLAM! 14:03, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :200 is the recommended size for a Youtube vid.Lou 18:32, 25 September 2007 (UTC) countdown hey your guys' countdown isnt in sync with Limitless Solutions countdown its about an hour off form theirs...im not sure whos is right but they are both different by an hour just wanted to let you guys know :That's because Halopedia time is PST, around California and east of Alaska. Until next time, respect them Grunts. This is Mo se, squeaking out! 03:01, 14 September 2007 (UTC) oooh i didn't know that, okay that clears that up, thanks....now to figure out how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop! getting the countdown hey guys, do you know of anyplace where i can get an html for a halo 3 countdown and/or get yours? Halo 3 on HomePage Hey guys, have you thought of changing the home page layout to more prominently feature Halo 3 content for the next couple weeks? Since pretty much 99% of the visitors will be looking for Halo 3 content for the next few weeks/months?, it might make since to make it easier for them to find. Right now you don't see any links to Halo 3 content "above the fold" meaning you have to scrolls down. Also, perhaps you could add more Halo 3 related nav in the side bar too for people who come in from Google and don't think to go to the home page. Links to the Campaigns, weapons, vehicles, etc.. Just an idea angies (talk) 22:46, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :Ma'am, I already have such a proposal at Template talk:MainPage because I was thinking similarly. Perhaps you could comment there? =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 23:08, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::Umm... no you don't. You have a proposal for basically the current main page minus the paragraph about Halopedia with just a couple things switched around. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 23:34, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :: Relentless, your proposal is not exactly what I was thinking. I just added a new proposal here. Template talk:MainPage Would love to hear both your thoughts.. Who designed the current mainpage? angies (talk) 00:08, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 Cutscenes Any body got any on Youtube? need some more for my page Halo 3 Cinematic Cutscenes.Lou 14:23, 26 September 2007 (UTC) MIT Hacks Harvard Hi Thought some might enjoy this. http://hacks.mit.edu/Hacks/by_year/2007/halo3_john_harvard/ Thanks, -- BillK (talk) 13:46, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Sidebar What about putting Halo "Chronicles" in the games section? It may not be its official name when it comes out, but that's what its known as now. Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 18:58, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Current Events section "Only -34 seconds until Halo 3 is released!" i cant wait! Trainers and mods I noticed that the development trainer doesn't have it's own page. Is it, lets say, ''correct to post articles about trainers and mods? They're not exactly in-game, but still, they have brought up a few strongly discussed conflicts. Prezintenden(bla) 18:55, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Invitation You're all invited to participate in the FPS WIki (http://firstpersonshooters.org/wiki/) It will eventually incorporate everything found on Wikipedia, The Doom Wiki, The Halo Wiki, and any others I can find. I hope you exercise as much concern and care there as here. My sites are Both for the good of the community above all. I offer them and my thousands of hours spent working on them to you all gratis. Help & Enjoy. Advocate@firstpersonshooters.org Halopedia on Wikipedia Hi guys. I'll try to bring up Halopedia on Wikipedia again because I've found two reliable source. Wish me luck. Aranho 09:48, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Hi. Pixelia here. I'm a new user on Halopedia. I hope I'm not messing anything up. :-) - Pixelia 07:27, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Trading cards Hey have any of you seen these and are you guys going to make a page about them thx. Hmmm, depends. Got sources for this? Until next time, respect them Grunts. This is Mø se, squeaking out! 22:44, 15 October 2007 (UTC) I know topps makes them and I have them in my hand so I am pretty sure they exist. They are filled with artwork, and arn't like a game more like base ball cards. There are ten halo embossed foil cards that include Master Cheif #1 of 10, Covenant Hunter #5 of 10 and Covenant Tartaurus #8 of 10. http://topps.com/ent/brands/halo/halo.html Topps halo cards